


Don’t Leave

by BeanzBeanzGir



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: College, College AU, Gay, IT - Freeform, M/M, Roommates, Teenagers, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanzBeanzGir/pseuds/BeanzBeanzGir
Summary: They started off as roommates, they got along well, became good friends but when Richie’s truth is revealed, Eddie is unsure and almost disappears completely. What will happen to their friendship?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing on ao3 so please bare with me.

“And here’s your key, you only get one so if you lose this, you’ll have to share with your roommate.” The receptionist handed Eddie a silver key over the wooden desk, which he carefully took in one hand-the other was occupied with a cardboard box with black marker spelling out the word ‘dorm’ in capital letters on one side. He muttered a “thank you” to the receptionist with deep purple hair and oddly large glasses and began to turn away, placing the key in the pocket of his black dress pants that the college required were worn and shifted the box’s weight into both hands. From there he began to make his way to the elevator which would hopefully take him to his dorm room.

“You’re n-new.” A tall boy with auburn hair stated as he stood next to a fidgeting Eddie in front of the elevator which was just leaving level three.  
“Yeah.” Eddie replied politely, not wanting to communicate much with this stranger. Well not until he had dropped off his belongings and settled in. The other boy studied Eddie’s face for a moment, noticed him nibbling on his lower lip and the tapping of finger tips on either side of the box.  
“Are you alright with that? I don’t mind carrying it for you.” He asked. Eddie looked up, met the other boy’s grey eyes and looked away to continue watching the elevator ping at the ground level.  
“Yeah, I’ve got it thanks.” Eddie eventually responded and the doors opened, two girls stepped out and the two boys boarded. Eddie went to press the number for his floor but the box wasn’t positioned quite right and began to slip, sending Eddie into a panic. Thankfully the other boy caught the side and without much hesitation, took the box out of Eddie’s arm and held it comfortably in his own. Eddie stared at him for a moment before shaking his head with a smile as if silently thanking him for saving his possessions' lives.  
“What number?” Eddie asked, pressing number four for his own level.  
“Four as well p-please.” His stutter was creeping back up on him. It went away for a while-when he wasn't stressed and there were no exams to worry about the stutter faded but now, in college it returned.  
“I’m Bill.” The boy shrugged, glancing down at Eddie who stood with feet that pointed ever so slightly inwards.  
“Eddie.” Eddie replied. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his red rain coat that was slightly too big on him and draped like a cape over his slim figure.  
“Nice to meet you.” Bill said. Then the elevator pinged and the doors began to slide open as they reached level four.  
“Yeah, you too, Bill. Oh and thanks for carrying my box” Eddie took the box back and readjusted it before walking forward.  
“You’re welcome, Eddie. See you around.” Bill followed until he soon disappeared behind a door and into his room. Eddie kept walking until the silver number nailed to the door matched the one on his key. Towards the end of the corridor is where he found the number 62. He stood there for a moment. Should he knock? He didn’t want to intrude. But he lives here too now so surely he can just go in, right? 

He tested the handle and surprisingly it was locked. Meaning Eddie would have to put down the box to avoid any damages to his goods and find the key in his trouser pocket. Once that was achieved, he got to work at unlocking the door which turned out to be harder than expected. The door felt jammed but after a heavy push, Eddie was in. Eddie was in darkness. The curtains that hung in front of the door leading to the confined and honestly pointless balcony were drawn tightly closed. Stopping the morning from seeping in. Eddie picked his box up and entered the room which was a mess. It was your average teenager bedroom. Clothes had been thrown across the room, the ensuite door was wide open, revealing the bathroom with products all over the sink and shower floor. Eddie was tempted to turn right around and go home. Who needs the qualifications to be a film director anyway? Not Eddie, he was fully prepared to give up on all his hopes and dreams and go home to his mother. Speaking of which, Eddie had promised to call her as soon as he arrived. But he couldn’t really do that at the current time. His roommate who was currently just a bundle of blankets was sleeping. Eddie didn’t want to disturb whoever it was. So he just krept in, removed his jacket, trying not to fall over anything and made it to his bed. The bed sheets were a plain inexpensive white material and Eddie instantly took a disliking to it. The fabric would rustle whenever he moved and would require washing often. Nevertheless he sat down, already feeling exhausted of the college life. 

It wasn’t until Eddie checked his phone and saw the time. It was ten and his roommate still hadn’t awoken. Classes started around half past and he didn’t want his roommate or himself to be late so he stood up, walked over to the curtain and quickly pulled it back. Immediately the sunlight gushed in, turning the atmosphere in the room into a more welcoming and comfortable feeling, although the mess was still overpowering and it didn’t smell particularly good either.  
“What the fuck, man?” A voice croaked from the mess of blankets on the other bed parallel to Eddie’s. The boy who had been hidden began to emerge like a creature crawling out of a dark cave.  
“I-I’m sorry, it’s just gone ten and classes start shortly. I didn’t think you’d want to be late.” Eddie tried to keep his voice steady but it ended up cracking and he couldn’t bring himself to meet his roommates eyes. Said roommate was now sat up, leaning on an arm, the blankets in a pool around his waist while his white tank top sat loosely around his pale figure. His hair was something...different. The curls stuck out at odd angles, made him look like he had a head full of horns and they hung low in front of his face. He’d need a haircut soon. Then Eddie watched as he reached over to his side desk, yawning in the process of grabbing his glasses. Luckily the lenses weren’t as thick as they used to be when he was a young teenager. He was teased a lot for them. Now they were thin and round with a narrow rim of black, framing the glass.  
“I’m Richie by the way.” The boy with Harry Potter glasses announced as he flung the sheets back, revealing the red boxers he’d worn overnight. Eddie stood there for a moment, the curtain still lingering between his fingers.  
“You are…?” Richie questioned, stretching far above his head and causing his tank top to rise up his stomach.  
“Eddie, Eddie Kaspbrak.” He replied. He began to move as if he had clicked out of a daze and moved back to his bed.  
“I’m gonna take a shower, have you eaten yet?” Richie opened up his cupboard and took out a clean white button up shirt and the required dress pants.  
“No, not yet.” He responded, lounging on his bed as casually as he could. He was still nervous but he knew he’d eventually get over it.  
“We’ll go together then.” Richie told him with a smile and disappeared into the bathroom. Meanwhile Eddie gave his mum a ring.  
“Eddie Bear, did you make it safe and sound?” Sonia-Eddie’s mother panicked over the phone.  
“Yes, Mama” Eddie sighed. He loved his mother, he really did but she worried a lot and Eddie was growing up, he didn’t need her constant attention anymore.  
“Have you met your roommate?” She asked in a sickly sweet manner. Eddie could imagine her sitting in the comforter chair with her hair in tight curls with the home phone held in between her sausage fingers.  
“Yeah, he’s cool. Messy but he’s alright.” Eddie sat up, scratched the back of his head only to feel the gel he had applied before arriving on campus.  
“Oh darling I forgot to mention-” She went on but when Eddie heard the shower stop and the squeaking of feet on the bath floor, Eddie rushed out an excuse of “classes are starting in a few moments so he best be going.” And that was the end of the call. Although Richie didn’t appear for another ten minutes.  
“Let’s go get some breakfast, I’m starving.” Richie announced as he exited the bathroom, his hair hung in defined curls and almost sparkled in the light. Eddie responded with a nod and the two grabbed their bags and left the room. Eddie had planned to unpack when he got back from lessons as he didn’t want to rush, everything had to be in the correct place and order. He also wanted to try and encourage Richie to tidy up


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter

The week went by fairly fast. Eddie felt like he had been living on campus for at least a month, he knew the majority of campus; that may have something to do with his late night study sessions of the schools provided map. Him and Richie got along well, they ended up going to breakfast together every morning and eating lunch and dinner together almost everyday. There were a few disagreements - mainly over the state of the dorm, which was still a mess. Eddie ended up picking Richie’s clothes up as he was apparently incapable of using coat hangers but other than that, things were turning out just fine. The two shared a few classes, Richie was also studying film and was interested in the camera side of filmmaking. Bill also ended up being in a few of their classes - he was a fantastic writer although his endings weren’t always great. Then there was Beverly, she was one of Richie’s friends. Her hair was bright and short but it made her look like a goddess. Her and Richie seemed very close, they’d sometimes share a cigarette and Eddie truly thought they were in a relationship until he saw her kiss another guy. He didn’t know who he was but it didn’t really bother him. What did bother him though was that Richie had a smoking problem. It wasn’t awful, Eddie wouldn’t say he was addicted, he just didn’t like the idea of sharing a room with a smoker. Sometimes Richie would come in from the balcony and reek from the smoke and Eddie repulsed at the scent. He also repeatedly told Richie he would die soon if he continued but Richie just shrugged him off and made a joke of the situation. Nevertheless, life continued and Eddie found himself rather enjoying the college life.


	3. Chapter 3

Strawberry ice cream was Richie’s favourite. He didn’t really know why, he enjoyed the other classics like vanilla, chocolate and even rocky road sometimes but he couldn’t get enough of the sweet pink stuff. When he was living at home, he would buy tubs of strawberry, he’d end up filling the freezer - annoyed his mum to the point where she monitored how much ice cream Richie was buying. So when himself, Beverly, Eddie, Bill and one of Richie’s other friend’s: Stanly, all ended up going to a local ice cream shop just outside of campus on a saturday, it ended up being revealed how much he adored it. In fact he’d said he would marry strawberry ice cream if he could. Eddie was honestly shocked, he guessed Richie would prefer something darker or richer like coffee or caramel but no, the boy whose hair was always a mess, loved strawberry ice cream. That day had been one of the greatest. They had all sat around a table in the local park and watched the sun go down. They even managed to attract two other people from the same year. Mike who was doing a course in animal care and Ben who so happened to be Beverly’s boyfriend. They laughed and joked around, running around the park like a bunch of loonatics and getting a lot of odd looks from the public. 

And as that evening began to draw in, the seven stood in a circle and made a promise to stay friends forever. It was cringy and childish but it just felt right. Then the sky began to get darker, fading away from the oranges and reds and into a dark blue and eventually black. Unfortunately for them, the dorms did have a curfew and so they sprinted back, Eddie clasping onto his inhaler while Richie stayed close to him, just to make sure he didn’t faint or anything. 

“You’re just in time, we're about to lock the doors.” The receptionist with purple hair told them. She was actually quite nice, people just disliked her because she rarely let people switch dorm rooms unless something really bad had happened between roommates. The seven had sprinted in, resulting in gliding along the floor and nearly falling but they had made it back and that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost three weeks had gone by and in that time Richie and Eddie had gotten closer, they started spending time outside of college together and things seemed to be going pretty smoothly until something was revealed to Eddie Kaspbrak that his mother would damn him for. Richie was gay. It all came about when Eddie, Richie, Beverly and Bill were working on a scene for their film class, Richie had been talking to the lead actress and she seemed to be interested in him, touching his curls and whispering sweet words in his ears but he always pushed her away. Eddie had asked Beverly why he did that? She seemed like a nice girl and they looked cute together. Beverly actually scoffed at him and patted his shoulder. Eddie just looked between her and Richie and then at Bill who also had a knowing smirk on his face.  
“What? What am I missing?” Eddie had asked, extremely confused and the feeling of exclusion was clear on his pale face.   
“Richie’s gay. That’s why you’ve never seen him with a girl.” Bill finally said. Beverly continued to giggle. But when Eddie’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped she hushed immediately.  
“He’s gay? Eddie asked just for confirmation.   
“Yeah, you’re not gonna give him a hard time or anything? Cause’ if you do then-” Beverly began, Richie may have been a complete idiot but he was Beverly’s idiot and she protected him like she would a brother.   
“No, no. I just...didn’t expect it.” Eddie told them. He really didn’t, Eddie knew that something wasn’t entirely there with Richie, he always pushed girls away and never flirted with them but Eddie just assumed he wasn’t interested in dating.  
“Well now you know.” Beverly patted his shoulder again and began to walk off into the direction of Richie who had his back to the three. Not even a minute later and the bell rang for the end of class. Eddie felt relieved, he didn’t exactly know why but he could guess it had something to do with the new information dancing around his head. Richie was gay. Richie liked boys. Richie was a homosexual. 

Eddie had scurried off to their dorm room straight after classes had finished. He hadn’t seen Richie since lunch and even then, he seemed to be avoiding the curly haired boy. The duvet scrunched under Eddie’s weight as he collapsed on the bed, a sigh seeping between his pursed lips. He could hear his mother yelling in his ears. “That’s wrong! That boy is dirty! You have to move out and come back home to mommy!” He hated that voice. It was a constant ring in the back of his head. Eddie wished he could just do one thing without having the judgmental voice of his mother nagging over his head. Eddie reached to cup his ears as he sat facing the window with his feet flat on the floor, the sky was a mixture of cool blues and soft pinks, should be relaxing but Eddie’s mind was going a mile a minute and it was too much. However he wouldn’t be able to escape just yet as the twisting and shoving of the wooden door filled his ears. Richie was back, with a bag of groceries. Not much, just some extra drinks and items to go in the minie freezer in the corner of their room.  
“Hey, Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie entered with his usual cheerful self. He held the bag tightly in one hand and leaned against the wall as he slipped off his shoes and made his way over to the freezer.  
“Don’t call me Eddie Spaghetti!” Eddie huffed. Richie just laughed as he emptied the bag and filled the freezer.  
“Oh come on, Eddie. It’s what makes you so chuckalicious!” Richie liked that word, ‘chuckalicious’. He constantly described Eddie with that word. But when there was no response from Eddie, no half-hearted laugh or no more scolding which usually occurred when Richie used that word, Richie turned around to face him.  
“What’s up with you?” He asked, folding the bag and placing on his bedside table. Which was cluttered with old packets of crisps and glasses of water.   
“Nothing.” Eddie sighed, pouting and looking off to the side like a grumpy puppy.   
“Why are you pouting then?” Richie questioned, a smile still on his face. Richie struggled to take things seriously. It was one of his faults and he had been reminded of that many times. By his friends, his family and the majority of teachers.  
“I’m not! Shut up, this is serious!” Eddie snapped, looking up at him but not meeting his eyes.  
“What is?” Richie asked. He was a little bit concerned but still held a half smile.  
“You’re, you’re gay?” Eddie almost whispered. His voice was so quiet and shaky that Richie could barely hear him. Richie just stood there, the half smile frozen over his features and his whole body just stopped. He felt like a statue. His breathing hitched and he couldn’t move. He didn’t know why. He wasn’t like this when Beverly had asked him. Richie had just laughed and sighed a ‘yes’ and that was that but this, this felt like the world had just ended.  
“Richie?” Eddie spoke up. Richie didn’t even hear him.  
“Richie!” Eddie said louder, snapping the taller boy out of his daze and bringing him back from wherever he went.  
“S-sorry, what?” Richie shook his head slightly, trying to clear his brain.  
“You’re gay.” Eddie stood, facing him.   
“Do you have a problem with that?” Richie crossed his arms over his chest, regaining his confidence and smirking down at Eddie.  
“No. But don’t even try and pull any funny business.” Eddie warned. Richie couldn’t help but laugh, covering his mouth with a pale hand. Eddie just looked like an angry puppy. Or a pissed off toddler   
“What? What’s so funny?” Eddie stood up to him but much to his dismay, Richie walked past him, patted his shoulder and smirked while he said:  
“Don’t worry, I don’t date friends.” He whispered in his ear, teasing him and making Eddie lean away. A faint tint of pink, rose to his cheeks and the tip of his ears. Richie just continued to smile and walked past him into the bathroom. Leaving a disorientated Eddie standing in the middle of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

“Richie why the fuck is there a sock under your bed?” Eddie asked from the floor in which was littered with Richie’s usual uniform and crumbs from previous snacks he had eaten at three in the morning.  
“And why is it-” Eddie held the white sock up, he was now sitting back on his heels and looking at it with a face of utter confusion.  
“Eddie! Don’t touch that!” Richie spat, literally spat. His toothbrush which had flattened bristles due to the pressure Richie applied when brushing his teeth, hung out of his mouth. He made a run for Eddie who looked at him with sheer shock and scrunched brows. Richie frantically leaped over his own clothing and snatched the yellowing sock from the smaller boy’s hand. However because Richie was Richie, he ended up stumbling but not quite falling straight into Eddie’s lap. No, he somehow managed to save himself with his hands tightly grasped on his bed frame, either side of Eddie’s head. The toothbrush still hanging out of the side of his mouth, white foam had collected in thick chunks in the corner of his mouth and if he wasn’t careful, the white foam would end up dripping down his grey t-shirt. Which had just been washed.  
“Uh…” Eddie trailed off, locking eyes with Richie. He felt even smaller now he was trapped between the lanky boy’s arms. Face to face with him. Only then did he see the very faint dusting of freckles. Richie seemed to pick up that Eddie was staring and smirked.  
“You think I’m cute, right?” Richie jokes. Regaining his balance and holding the brush in his hand. Speaking with toothpaste in your mouth is practically impossible and Richie learnt that the hard way when he felt the strong mint flavoured foam trickle down his throat and he had to tilt his head back to prevent spillage causing more of the paste down his throat. At least his breath would smell nice.  
“Fuck off, go spit you’re tooth paste out and wash your mouth with soap!” Eddie called out, still sitting on the floor. Only now his legs were crossed and he looked even more like the pissed off toddler he was. Richie turned on his heels, flipped the sock over his back - he planned on throwing it in the wash. He’d been using it for far too long and couldn’t help but feel bad for it. All those rounds, sat in front of his screen. What? He can’t help it. He’s a growing boy. 

“Hey Bev.” Ben smiled as he sat down beside his girlfriend. A hand caringly sliding down her back and stopping around her waist to pull her closer. It was lunchtime and the two were first to get to their usual spot. All seven of them sat at this table. It was theirs.   
“Hey Ben, how’d you do on that assignment?” Ben had spent the last week working on this project, he had to make a model of one of the town’s landmarks. There were only a few so it wasn’t hard to choose but Ben wanted to go above and beyond. So not only did he create a model of the landmark, he made a whole scene. With tiny people as well. Even a dog was made out of modelling clay.  
“Full marks.” Ben said cheerfully. The rosiness catching his round cheeks and warming his soft features.   
“Oh wow! Well done, babe!” Beverly cheered him on. Placing a gentle and congratulating kiss on his cheek. To which he smiled and blushed a deep red.  
“Get a room, lovebirds!” Richie declared as he sat himself down opposite Beverly who just giggled. Richie had slammed his lunch tray down like he usually did, causing his mashed potato to stand awkwardly like a wave and threaten to fall off his tray.   
“Don’t do that, one day you won’t have any lunch because it will end up on the floor.” The voice of reason spoke. Stanley was like the mother hen of the group and he knew that. He always stopped Richie from trying a stupidly dangerous stunt or stopped Bill from running his mouth too much and dumping them into trouble with the elders, who always seemed to bother Bill.   
“Nice to see you too, Stan.” Richie jokingly sulked. He always did that whenever Stan would scold him. Stan just rolled his eyes and sat down, gently putting his lunch on the table which consisted of a sandwich from the on campus shop and a bottle of water. 

Everyone else joined a few moments later and the bunch were enjoying eachothers company while digging into their meals until someone not so great decided to pass by. Bowers. You would have expected him to be in jail by now, not rolling around the hallways of a decent college with a good set of friends. But here they were. The Bowers gang. Henry Bowers; leader, he was violent, definitely had trouble at home, evil. Victor Criss; Draco Malfoy wannabe, he wasn’t quite as evil as Henry but followed everything the other boy said as if he was in the army; Belch Huggins, he was a fairly round fellow, he was doing well in classes but much like Victor, he followed any instruction from Henry; then finally Patrick Hockstetter, he was almost as bad as Henry, there were a lot of rumours about him. Like how one of his hobbies was preserving roadkill which quite rightfully freaked everyone out. They were an odd bunch and no one actually liked them but they were too afraid to say anything.   
“Look it’s the Losers!” Victor turned to Henry as they passed their table. Richie scoffed. Something he very much regretted doing as the back of his shirt was soon grabbed and scrunched tightly in the hand of Henry.  
“Look, man. All I’m saying is that insult is a little old now, don’t ya think?” He shrugged. Even though he was literally dangling from Henry’s hand, he continued to make stupid jokes which gained a lot of looks from his friends. All looks of ‘shut up, Richie!’ ‘He’s going to beat your ass!’ And certainly Henry was prepared to beat his ass. Pulling him back off his seat and onto the concrete ground. Crazy right? All he did was crack a joke and now he was hurled over his stomach after being kicked in the guts.  
“Henry no!” Beverly yelled, standing up from the table but a hand touched her arm gently, it was Ben’s. He didn’t want to see her get hurt and no one really knew just how far Henry could go.  
“Henry stop! Leave him alone!” Bill was now standing, he was almost the same height as Henry who was in the year above. Henry actually paused after giving Richie a good punch to the mouth, causing blood to trickle down the side of his face.  
“Now who sounds childish?” He mocked, turning to Bill with that crazy look on his face. A murdersome face. Thankfully a teacher had been on their way around the canteen, searching out for Bowers. Not because of this incident. They couldn’t care less if there was a fight. They only cared about grades. She managed to grab him and off everyone went. The Bowers gang soon hurried off in their direction and the Losers repositioned themselves at the table. Except from Richie whose mouth was smeared with red.  
“Let’s go back to the dorm. I’ll treat your wounds.” Eddie tapped his arm. The others looked at them.  
“Can’t we just take him to the office. I’m sure they’ll do a fine job.” Mike chipped in. Mike was quiet. Not so much now but when he first joined the Losers Club, he was silent.   
“Shh. The lady there is really mean. She’ll give him ice and that’s it.” Beverly hushed him. It was true, the lady who tended injuries was cruel. She gave you a bag of ice and off you go, cured. Feel sick? Ice. Stomach pain? Ice. Ice was the answer to everything apparently. Anyways Eddie and Richie headed back to their dorm room. Their afternoon classes weren’t that important besides Bill and Beverly had agreed to take notes for the two of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this wasn't easy to write :/  
> Enjoy

“You really need to stop that.” Eddie said as he unlocked their dorm room. Richie trailing behind with a slight limp. He looked at the back of Eddie’s head with confusion.  
“Stop what?” Richie asked, following Eddie into their room. Hopping over the objects still lying on the floor.   
“Stop getting in trouble with him.” Eddie huffed. Sitting on his bed and waiting for Richie to sit next to him.   
“It’s not my fault Bower’s over reacts all the time.” Richie huffed back, slumping down next to him. Keeping his distance; after Eddie knew about Richie being gay and all, he started acting weird...ignoring Richie’s jokes, moving further away from him so eventually Richie just gave up and treated Eddie like an acquaintance rather than a friend. He didn’t like it but if that’s how Eddie wanted it then Richie was willing to follow.  
“Why don’t you just not talk back at them? It’s not that hard to just stay silent.” Eddie told him. He seemed mad. His voice was all slow and fed up. Richie didn’t like that tone, he was unfamiliar with it and didn’t know how to respond.  
“I can’t help it. You know that.” Richie said, checking his lip for new blood. Thankfully nothing came off on his finger.  
“Yeah you can.” Eddie replied, his voice harsh and scolding. Then they sat in silence for a moment before Richie tried to speak up. However Eddie got in just before him.  
“You are dangerous, you smoke, you get yourself in unnecessary trouble with Bowers and teachers. You’re attention seeking and I don’t want to be around you.” Eddie spoke. Almost yelling. Richie looked at him with a frown. He was utterly confused. They seemed to be doing alright. It was like Eddie was repulsed by him, for what? Liking men?  
“What the fuck, Eddie?” Richie stood. It hadn’t even been two months and Eddie was already arguing with him. Sure Richie was a pain but he never did anything to Eddie. If he got in trouble, he never passed his problems onto someone else, especially not to Eddie.  
“I thought you were gonna help me with these?” He pointed to his lip and his side which was throbbing in pain.  
“Do it yourself.” Eddie said coldly before turning away to face the bathroom door. He sat hunched over himself while Richie watched his back.  
“Look I don’t know what’s up with you? But can you not take it out on me?” Richie tried, staring at Eddie’s head, his dark hair was neatly gelled just like it always was but his shoulders were close to his ears and Richie could just imagine how tight his back was.  
“Why can’t I? You’re the one who caused this?” Eddie looked over his shoulder. Barely meeting Richie’s eyes.   
“Caused what, Eddie? I don’t understand.” Richie flayed his arms either side in defeat before slumping down on his own bed which hadn’t been made in over a week.  
“Of course you wouldn’t, you have an easy life. Do you know what my mum would do if she knew what you are?” He snapped, turning to face Richie. Sitting crossed legged and holding tightly onto his knees.  
“She fucked me up, Richie. Can you not see that?” Eddie’s eyes watered as he jabbed at his head with an index finger.   
“She made me believe I was sick and that if I left her, I would die! Do you know how hard that is on a kid?” Eddie ran his fingers through his hair, gripping onto the ends. Richie just looked at him, stunned.  
“I could never leave her, never Richie. Even now when I’m here and she’s home, I hear her! I hear her, Richie!” Eddie began to cry, the tears rolling down his rosy cheeks. After a pause he looked Richie in the eyes and told him:  
“Don’t look at me like I’m crazy.” Eddie choked out. Richie stood up in response and rushed over to his side. He didn’t care that Eddie would push him away, Richie only knew one way of comforting someone and that was by being close to them.  
“You’re not crazy.” He said calmly. He meant it too, Richie didn’t know what type of shit Eddie went through, how can he call him crazy?  
“Richie, why won’t she just leave me alone? I just want to be left alone!” Richie put an arm over Eddie’s shoulders while the boy cried into Richie's chest.  
“Shhh, Eddie. It’s ok.” Richie whispered, placing his chin near enough on top of Eddie’s head who held tightly to his shirt like it was life support.   
“It’s all ok, Ed’s.” Richie hugged him tighter. The crying stopped and was replaced by a silent whimper like an injured puppy.   
“You should get some rest.” Richie told Eddie who was already half asleep in his arms. Eddie just nodded his head in response and began to undo his school shirt and change into his pyjamas then he tucked himself in under the covers.   
“I’m sorry, Rich. I just-” Eddie apologised, lying on his side as he watched Richie who was grabbing a towel and his own night wear.  
“It’s ok, you don’t need to apologise. I’m going to take a shower and check out these bruises.” Richie walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Now facing the empty wall with the toilet (the seat was down thanks to Eddie). He slid down the back of the door. He wasn’t meaning to be dramatic but his legs just lost their bones and he fell down. He sat like that for a short while before shaking his head, the curls falling into his eyes and he got in the shower. Feeling the warm water washing away the dried blood and cleaning his sweat filled hair made Richie think. What did Eddie go through as a kid? Was it that bad? Was his mum crazy? Is she still crazy? And it was at that moment that despite Eddie’s cruel, unpredictable attitude towards him, Richie decided he would do everything in his power to protect the young man.


	7. Chapter 7

“Eddie Bear, have you taken your pills?” Myra, Eddie’s mother questioned in her sickly sweet voice. She had been watching the television like she usually did first thing in the morning when Eddie came down the stairs in silence.  
“Eddie?” She asked again, waiting for her son to respond, but still nothing. That was until he came around the corner of their small home to face her in the living room doorway.  
“Mummy?” His eleven year old self said with fear in his voice, as he cupped his bleeding nose. The blood had begun to trickle between his thin fingers and drip down his red shirt which had a tiny train embroidered on the top pocket.  
“Oh Eddie!” She squealed, leaping out of the chair and rushing to her son as he began to weep.  
“Tilt your head forward!” She yelled as Eddie dropped his head and watched as the blood fell to the ground.  
“Come on, let's get you to the pharmacy. This could be fatal.” She ushered the young boy out of the door, stuffing his nose with tissues as she fumbled for her car keys. Beads of sweat dripping from her forehead.  
“Fatal? What?” Eddie cried as he clambered into the rusting car.  
“If we don’t hurry, only god knows what might happen.” Myra panicked, causing Eddie to cry harder and now his pants were splattered with blood and tears.  
Everything in that car ride was a haze from that point on.  
“Eddie! Wake up!” It was Richie’s voice, loud yet calming. He could almost feel his hands on either side of his hunched shoulders. Yet Eddie was stuck in this dream, all he saw was the red of his blood and the dream-like haze of the road beneath.   
“Eddie, you’re having a bad dream.” Richie continued to shake the boy, his head just swayed with the motion and if it wasn’t for the sweating and tears streaming down his face and the stuttering words falling from Eddie’s mouth, Richie would have thought he was dead.   
“Richie?” Eddie’s eyes were still tightly shut, tears still seeping from them as his nose began to run.  
“I’m here, Ed’s.” Richie held him in his arms, feeling the younger boy cling onto the back of his pyjama shirt and the tears soaking into his top.  
“I’m here, Ed’s. Just wake up.” Richie said into Eddie’s ear. However with little response, all Richie could do was hold Eddie who was shaking and trembling.  
“Don’t leave me Richie, don’t leave.” Eddie whispered. The crying still filled the room and the darkness seemed to lighten as Eddie’s eyes slowly opened.  
“I’m not going anywhere.” Richie replied. Hugging the boy close to his chest like he would a lover.   
“Richie?” Eddie asked, as he began to move away, loosening his grip on Richie’s shirt. His eyes were only just adjusting as Richie’s image cleared and he could see the dark curls, he could see the glasses and he could see Richie’s caring smile. Eddie realised how close he was to Richie and instantly pushed him away, forcing Richie’s chest back with tight fists.  
“What are you doing?” Eddie pushed, his hair flopping around with his movements. Richie just sat there, watching as the boy he helped, pushed him away.  
“I woke you up, didn’t I?” Richie looked back at him, Eddie now rested against the headboard with tears still falling down his cheeks. He began to wipe them away and force new ones back.  
“I didn’t ask you to.” Eddie replied, to which Richie stood up and made his way back to his bed. The clock read half four, he’d at least get a few more hours of sleep before the next day of school.  
“I know, but it just so happens that I’m kind enough to help a grown man who’s still afraid of his nightmares.” Richie said coldly, turning his back to Eddie and covering himself under the covers. He soon fell asleep. Although he was a light sleeper, the boy could fall asleep in under a minute. And that’s just what he did. Leaving Eddie to wipe away his tears and try his best to fall asleep again.

Come morning, Richie was awake and dressed well before seven. He even got to watch the sunrise, that was unusual for him. He sat on the balcony for a while, repeating the events of last night. He did regret being so cold towards Eddie, he really did. He didn’t think about what was coming out of his mouth, he never did. Not even when it affected someone else. Thinking about it made Richie uncomfortable, he shivered in his own skin at what he had said and without much convincing, he found a sheet of paper which was surprisingly difficult due to the mess on his desk, fumbled around for a working pen and began to write. It was only short, Richie was no good at writing letters, let alone an apology letter. But he tried and left the note on Eddie’s bedside table. And that was that, he left the dorm and decided to go for a short stroll around campus. Which really wasn’t interesting but it took his mind off things for a while.

Eddie however, was still asleep. He could barely fall asleep after their argument. He was so confused at the time as to why Richie was there hugging him. He knew he had one of those oh so cruel dreams but he didn’t realise what was going on around him. He woke up and there was Richie, right in his face. It alarmed him. He was also unaware of the pleading for Richie to help. He didn’t even realise that he had been crying so heavily during the night. 

“Shit!” Eddie yelled when he eventually woke up, his phone had been ringing for the past ten minutes. Missed call from Ben, missed call from Stanly, missed call from Beverly, missed call from Bill, voicemail from Mike and hundreds of unread messages from all of them except from Richie. Then he saw the folded sheet of paper, horribly folded of course but that hardly mattered as he unfolded it and began to read the scribbly writing.  
To Eddie  
I’m sorry for being a dick last night. I didn’t mean anything I said. I wasn’t thinking straight. And for that I’m sorry.  
Eddie read the letter around four times before huffing out of his nose and getting out of bed. Then he checked the clock and panic set in, he was late. He’s never late. So with that piece of handy information, Eddie scurried to get ready and ran out the door just making it to his first lesson.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a bit of a long chapter

“So guys, o-one of my friend’s off campus owns a stall near the coast, there’s a massive beach, neon party and I thought w-we could go check it out this weekend?” Bill looked around the table, it was currently lunch and everyone seemed to be nodding and replying with ‘yes’ and ‘sure’ except from Eddie who looked as if he was on a different planet.  
“You in, Eddie?” Bill waved a hand in front of his face, snapping Eddie back into the world. All eyes were on him now and even though they had all been friends for a while, he suddenly felt self-conscious.   
“Huh? Oh yeah, sure.” Eddie had barely ever drank alcohol before so he wasn’t entirely sure if this was a good idea or not, but he guessed he’d just have to wait and see.

Saturday soon came by. Richie and Eddie had barely spoken to each other. Eddie had accepted his apology but still sat further away from him. They didn’t spend much time together until they were forced to spend the entire weekend together. The morning of saturday went smoothly, Richie took an extra long shower with added activities just to avoid Eddie. And then they both caught up on all their schoolwork and that was it. They had lunch with the rest of the Losers and went back to their dorms and sat mostly in silence just doing whatever on their phones. Saturday evening however, was a different story.

“Alright Losers, get in the car!” Mike yelled with the biggest grin on his face. The seven of them had been standing in the car park around a large car. It was a BMW with seven seats. And without too much hesitation they were all piling in, stuffing their backpacks of overnight gear into the boot. Mike and Bill up front. Mike was driving as it was his car, Bill was the navigator. Then there was Ben, Beverly and Eddie. They were peaceful unlike the two behind them; Stan and Richie. They were arguing about nothing the whole way round. It did humour the others so no one could really complain. And after a two hour drive, they arrived.  
“Ok folks we are here!” Mike said, suddenly sounding like a tour guide. They all stumbled out of the car and made their way to the crowded beach. The party which was more like a festival than anything else was to go on for four days. Friday through to Monday but the Loser’s only decided to stay overnight at a travelodge, three rooms between them and they would go home Sunday evening. 

Neon lights were everywhere. Music was loud but not deafening and the atmosphere was incredible. They had a live band playing on the stage and different stalls lined a large part of the beach. Everyone was covered in neon paint except from the Losers who had only just arrived in their flip flops, sandals and crocs. Richie was wearing crocs, bright green crocs. He said they were comfy and everyone should at least own one pair. Eddie thought that was ludicrous, as did everyone else.  
“Lets get some paint!” Richie screamed with excitement. He was like a child in a candy store. He was everywhere at the same time; painting war stripes on everyone’s faces and making them look like a set of highlighters, including himself. They then began the drinking phase at Bill’s friends stalls. Huddled around a circular table with deck chairs underneath them, they all took shot after shot after shot. They laughed and joked and then when a certain song came on, all seven of them were up and heading over to the stage. Grooving along to the beat of Runaway Baby, Bruno Mars. Somehow the seven of them separated despite holding each other’s hands and running in a chain of humans. Ben and Beverly dancing together, a little distance away from them was Mike, Bill and Stan. Mike was throwing down some incredible dad dance moves while Stanley took the stage with his robotic moves. Bill laughed and recorded the both of them. Meanwhile Richie and Eddie were singing to each other. Leant over and bouncing around like they were the only two people there. Everything that had happened between them seemed to vanish and was replaced with two friends, screaming lyrics to each other in shorts and tank tops, with unforgiving neon paint splattered all over their bodies.   
“Run, run, run away, run away, baby!” Richie yelled at the top of his lungs. Shimmying towards Eddie who was leaning back before the next line came in and he became a different person.  
“Before I put my spell on you!” Eddie screamed back, pointing an index finger at Richie who pulled a face as if questioning whether Eddie really meant him. And apparently he did, as Eddie grabbed Richie’s shirt and yanked him forward, making them almost bump noses. But that didn’t seem to bother either of them as they continued to sing along. Holding eye contact as Eddie kept Richie’s white tank top gripped in his fist. Richie didn’t make much effort to touch Eddie, he didn’t want a fighting episode in front of so many people however Eddie had different thoughts. Grabbing his hand and forcing Richie to hold his waist, Eddie whispered:  
“See, I ain’t tryna hurt you, baby, you know.” He sang along, into Richie’s ear who just went along with it. Eddie wrapped an arm around Richie’s neck while the other held Richie’s hand in place on the shorter boy's hip.  
“No, no, I just wanna work you, baby, yeah, yeah!” He sang a little louder but still in Richie’s ear. Then he was pulling Richie even closer. Their bodies colliding in bold moves and Richie couldn’t do much, he was tipsy, he held alcohol a lot better than Eddie who was completely off his rockers. He’d likely regret all this, they both would, it could threaten their friendship but at the time, it was a good idea.  
“Eddie.” Richie breathed, looking down at Eddie who was sweating profusely, the neon colour dripping ever so slightly down his cheeks. Eddie gazed up to see Richie, his glasses sliding down his nose and rosy red cheeks.  
“I think we should stop, you’re drunk and you’ll hate me for this.” Richie tried to step back, dropping his hand from Eddie’s side but Eddie soon had him back in his grip and that pale hand was back on Eddie’s side, closer to his ass this time. While Eddie pushed himself forward, getting impossibly close to Richie and breathing down his neck. Instantly sending shivers down Richie’s spine.  
“I don’t wanna stop.” Eddie muttered, tightening his arm around Richie’s neck and crashing his hips forward. That lasted a while, longer than Richie expected. He was doing everything in his power to keep himself relaxed. He didn’t want to appear how he felt, there were far too many people for Richie to express himself or embarrass himself. Then in the corner of his eye he saw Beverly gliding over in her sandals which had tiny shells attached, dangling around her ankle.   
“Hello, boys.” She smirked. A huge smile over her face, her cheeks were glowing from the alcohol and heat of the evening.  
“Oh hey, Bev.” Richie said cooly, as he stood next to Eddie. Placing a friendly arm over his shoulders. Eddie just stood there, impatiently waiting for Beverly to leave. He adored her, he did but right now, well he just wanted to feel something. He knew it was wrong but he couldn’t help it. His mother wasn’t here so why not make the most of it?  
“We’re thinking of heading back to the hotel, you guys coming?” She looked the both of them up and down. Then a knowing look fell over her peachy lips.  
“Oh, well in that case, I’ll leave your bags in your room.” She smiled and began to turn on her heels.  
“Beverly, wait. We were just gonna come and find you guys. Come on, Ed’s.” Richie called after her. Then he looked back to make sure Eddie was following him. He wasn’t. He was standing there like a toddler and refused to move. This grown man just stood without saying a word and stared at Richie. Then he began to pout and Richie’s head cocked to the side.  
“Eddie, come on. It’s late and you’re drunk.” Richie tried again but much to his dismay, Eddie was still standing still. His arms tightly folded over his chest. So Richie made his way back to him and a smile lit up Eddie’s face. Richie would be lying if he said he didn’t look cute.  
“Five more minutes. Then we must go back. I’m exhausted.” Richie looked down at him. Then Eddie turned around so that his back was to Richie, moving his shoulders up and down, side to side. Feeling the beat to Say It Now, Joe Sugg, and just having a good time. Richie couldn’t help but let his eyes trace Eddie’s back, gradually getting lower until they fixed on his ass. He would never, never do this usually but Eddie just looked so good in those tight booty shorts. He couldn’t help himself. Eddie didn’t seem to mind when he turned around and caught Richie suddenly looking up in shock.   
“Oh tell me you need me tonight.” Eddie sang to Richie, locking eyes with the curly haired boy, who’s cheeks were flushed red and his cheeks had begun to ache from smiling so much. They held hands and swayed side to side, Richie occasionally spinning the other boy out and back in, holding him close to his chest and touching his slender back all while making sure neither of them tripped, they were still drunk and every action put them at risk of tripping. Nevertheless they danced until the song was over, singing along to every lyric and moving to the beat.   
“I’m ready to head back, if you are?” Eddie asked, although he knew Richie was happy to go to their room. They were both exhausted.   
“Yeah.” Before waiting another minute, Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand and dragged him through the crowd that was dying down slightly. They darted between people and eventually made it to their room. Number 27 was nailed to the dark brown door. Richie unlocked it with the card and they were in. The room was your average hotel room, plain walls with one piece of cheap art hanging behind the sleek fabric headboard. But one thing that no one realised before booking their rooms, they had balconies. Similar to the ones back at their dorm but they were bigger and a lot neater.   
“Hey Ed’s, I’m gonna go have a smoke.” Richie smiled at Eddie who had walked over to their bags on the bed, thanks to Beverly.   
“Ok, I’ll go take a shower.” He said, almost tripping over his own feet. His voice was slightly slurred but not as bad as it was to begin with. Richie nodded back at him and made his way to the sliding door. Opening it and walking into the fresh night and closing the door behind himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, he found his lighter in the other pocket and sat down. The shirt he wore over his tank, blowing lightly in the gentle wind, as he sat down on the bench against the wall. 

Around ten minutes passed and Richie was leaning back against the bench, watching the smoke dissipate into the night sky. Then he almost jumped out of his skin when Eddie emerged through the glass door. His hair was damp and hung low in his face. Richie had to admit that he looked attractive, really attractive.  
“Hey.” Eddie smiled as he sat down next to Richie. His long boxers he wore at night, clinging to his body as well as the white tank he planned on wearing that night.   
“Oh hey.” Richie said, suddenly straightening his back and holding the last bit of cigar between his index and middle finger. Eddie sat awkwardly, looking as if he was about to ask a question.  
“How did you know?” Eddie asked, nervously biting his lip the way he did when he was nervous.  
“Know what?” Richie played dumb. He knew what he meant but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions.  
“How did you know you were gay?” Eddie asked again. This time a bit more confident.  
“Why? Do you think you are?” Richie gazed at him from the side. His legs spread far apart as he slouched down, their knees were almost touching.  
“No...well.” Eddie scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He was confused. He’d never had a girlfriend nor had he ever had a boyfriend so he couldn’t say much but he was curious.   
“You’re drunk.” Richie simply replied.   
“I’m not that drunk...anymore.” Eddie huffed, scrunching his nose now as well, pouting.   
“Well, I guess I just knew. It’s different with everyone. You just need to try things out. Some things feel better than others.” Richie explained. Putting the cigarette out and leaving it in the ashtray next to him.  
“What kind of things?” Eddie pried further. Richie sighed in response.  
“I don’t know...kissing, sex, I guess even talking.” Richie spoke, sleep trailing on his voice. Then Eddie seemed to look confused then in one swift movement, he crashed his lips against Richie’s. No moving, just Eddie’s lips touching Richie’s. But then when Richie relaxed into it, slowly parting his lips, Eddie began to relax and their lips were moving, slowly and carefully. Eddie sat with his hands clasped on his lap while Richie’s hands gripped the bottom of the bench. Truthfully he didn’t really know what to do with his hands, so he just stuck them down there. It was slow and exploring, Eddie’s lips felt abnormally smooth and Richie could kiss him all day. Eddie began to pull away, Richie almost chased after him but then remembered their situation. They were both still under the influence of alcohol and probably wouldn’t remember much the following day and Richie didn’t want to put himself through any extra pain. Especially if Eddie regretted this. That could be the end of their friendship.  
“We should get some sleep.” Eddie said with a blush, he looked like he was only twelve, the way he smiled and giggled, Richie truly thought he was a little kid.  
“Yeah.” Richie sighed happily. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it would explode and his head was spinning but he hadn’t felt this happy since god knows when.   
“I’m just gonna have a shower.” Richie smiled. Most of the paint had faded but there were still traces of it everywhere.

Not that long after, Richie was out of the shower, his skin back to its usual pale state and his hair curlier than ever. He made his way over to the double bed. Creeping in under the covers next to an already asleep Eddie. His eyes were softly closed, he looked like he was having a good dream. Richie gazed at him for a few moments. Watching as his lips quivered and how his eyelashes fluttered every now and again.  
“You may not know this, you may never know this but Eddie...I think I like you.” Richie whispered slowly, more to himself than anyone. It felt good to get that off his chest, he’d known it for a little while. Maybe even since the second day of them meeting. But now it felt real. He had feelings for Eddie and that may have been the scariest realisation ever.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning sun seeped through the window, casting a hazy glow over the room. Feeling the warmth of the sun over his skin made Eddie feel happy...he hadn’t felt like this in so long and now he felt complete. A smile naturally fell over his sleeping face and while his eyes remained shut, his hands began to roam. He felt something next to him, he felt like something was holding him close. He didn’t want to believe it but when his hand felt a lanky arm around his waist, he knew that everything was real. He remained to roam for another moment before his hand landed on a chest. Richie.  
“Hey!” Eddie yelled, sitting straight up causing Richie to jump awake.  
“What? What is it?” Richie sat up, his hair standing awkwardly to the side, while he squinted to see a panicked Eddie.   
“I-you?” Eddie moved further away, his eyebrows lowering and his mouth falling open slightly.  
“What?” Richie asked again, fumbling on his side table for his glasses. Once he found them he pushed them up his nose. Now he had a clear picture of Eddie, he could see the distress on his face. Eddie almost looked scared. Richie wanted to hold him in his arms, tell him it was ok but he couldn’t...at least not yet.  
“Nevermind. I’m going to get dressed.” Eddie announced, removing the covers that were at a puddle around his thighs. He walked to his bag while Richie collapsed on his back and rubbed his eyes, below his lenses. The next time Richie looked up, Eddie was behind the closed bathroom door. Richie began to get out of bed, reaching for his own bag and began to undress. Facing the gliding doors, he pulled his white t-shirt that he wore almost every night over his head and began to bend over to put it in his bag, not folded of course. However he froze for a second after hearing the click of the bathroom door. Eddie had just walked out, closing the door behind him and then he stopped dead. But Richie just shrugged and pulled a pair of black, ripped jeans over his scrawny legs. Eddie just stood there, he couldn’t help but gaze at Richie’s back. The few moles and freckles splattered over the pale canvas like an artist splattering paint from a brush.   
“So we’re going home this evening.” Richie said as he searched for his grey t-shirt that went past his waste and then began to tug it over his head. Flattening his dark curls, then poofing back out like a spring.   
“Huh? Oh yeah.” Eddie snapped himself out of whatever trance he had fallen under due to Richie’s back. Eddie began to move, nowhere in particular but he just felt like he had to do something. He began unpacking his bag and then repacking it, believing it wasn’t done properly the first time. Then they were both facing each other and speaking at the same time.  
“Look about last night-” Richie began, pulling a bright Hawiian shirt over his grey tee.   
“Last night I-” Eddie spoke at the same time, looking at his feet.   
“You go first.” Richie told Eddie who nodded shyly. Richie thought it would be better if Eddie started, then he could change his truth into a lie in case what Eddie said contradicted his feelings.   
“I think we should just...forget. We were both drunk, I hardly remember a thing. And I’m not gay.” Eddie stated, looking at Richie. He somehow managed to keep eye contact as he said those words.  
“Yeah, I mean I agree.” Richie lied. Truthfully he didn’t want to forget. He remembered a fair bit, enough to retell the story. He knew how he felt, he knew how Eddie made his body feel. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He really didn’t want to lose him. And you know what they say, better to be friends than nothing at all. 

“What do you guys want to do today?” Beverly asked. They were eating breakfast around a table in the cafe below the hotel rooms. Everyone had a full plate of buffet breakfast food, eggs, bacon, sausages, hash browns, toast, everything. Richie was halfway finishing a mouthful of eggs when he suggested:  
“Why don’t we go to the pier?” It was a good suggestion. It was their last day here and who knows when they’ll next come back and they can’t drink because they were going home today. Mike didn’t want anyone to be sick in his car. He had made a clear point of that on the way.  
“Yeah, we could do that.” Stanley agreed. Sipping his cup of coffee. Everyone seemed to agree so after their breakfast, they all headed to the car, stuffed everything into the boot and made their way to the pier. 

“We’ll meet here at say five then get some dinner and head home.” Bill directed. Everyone nodded and off they went. Richie and Stanley went straight off to play Street Fighter. They hadn’t played that game together since the very beginning of college. Richie ended up winning most rounds, he was the champion of that game after all. Mike, Bill and Eddie ended up walking around, playing shooting games and winning stuffed animals and what not. Ben and Beverly ran around, holding hands and eating cotton candy together.   
“Do you remember the day we met?” Beverly asked her boyfriend, who was sitting behind her on a green bench with his arms loosely wrapped around her sides.  
“Oh yeah, at the library?” Ben asked although he knew he was right. The two of them had just started out in college, Ben needed a textbook and the only place he could find it was at the library across from his facility. Beverly had been in there, reading one of her romance novels and tearing up when the main character threatened to kill himself. Ben had found her, sitting on the floor between the rows of books and asked if she was ok. They then spent the next hour discussing books and Beverly cried to him about the book she was reading. The two then went on multiple dates ranging from movies to bookstores and dancing at their local diner to songs from the 90s. And then eventually Beverly asked Ben to be her boyfriend. It wasn’t romantic, they were on a public bus at the time and Beverly just blurted it out. Thankfully Ben said ‘yes’ and since then, they were very happy together, they even spoke about getting a place together. 

Meanwhile on the other end of the pier, Richie and Eddie had found each other, they were trying to win yet another stuffed toy at the claw machine. It was possibly one of the most frustrating things Richie had ever done...he couldn’t get the stupid thing to go his way. Resulting in him giving up. Eddie however, was a lot better, he was patient and gentle. He even managed to win a teddy. It was only small but it was hugging a heart and you would be blind if you didn’t think it was cute.   
“For you.” Eddie held it out with stretched arms. A beaming smile over his face, as he held the teddy. And at that moment, everything seemed to freeze. It was just him and Richie, staring into each other's eyes like they had fallen into a cliche love story. There even appeared to be a golden haze in the air and tiny specs of bright lights floating around. Richie was just frozen there, looking at the boy who had never looked happier than he did now and he didn’t know what to do.   
“I...uh, thank you?” Richie took the teddy out of Eddie’s hand and held it with his own. Richie blushed as he gazed down at the bear in one hand. With closer inspection, he read the white stitching. ‘I love you’. Richie almost stopped breathing. His heart was pounding and his ears were ringing. Then Eddie placed a hand on his arm.  
“You ok?” Eddie asked, looking up at the boy whose face was a mixture of faint freckles and rosy cheeks.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” Richie played it off. Despite the fact that his heart was still pounding and his chest felt so tight and fluttery.  
“It’s almost five, let’s head back.” Eddie checked his watch, reading the time with a surprised expression.  
“Yeah, ok.” And they were off, walking back to the meeting spot, hands brushing and laughing as they found the others.

That evening was spent in a chinese restaurant nearby. They ate like royalty in there and before they knew it, it was almost nine. They didn’t have a set time to leave but decided now would be a decent time. Their dorm rooms would be open until one in the morning so they weren’t particularly worried.   
“Has everyone got everything?” Mike asked, closing the boot and walking to the driver’s side. Everyone nodded and began to clamber into the car once again. This time, Richie and Stan were not allowed to sit near each other because it was late, and nobody wanted to hear their bickering. So Mike and Bill stayed up front, then Beverly, Eddie and Richie in the second row, Eddie sitting between them, his knees occasionally tapping the two either side of him. Then Stan and Ben at the back. The journey started off fairly noisy, they had songs blaring out of the radio, all songs from childhood and their different phases. Then it was around ten when people began to doze off. Ben being the first, gentle snores came from him and then Eddie began to fall asleep, using Richie’s shoulder as a pillow which Beverly responded to with a smirk and Richie just huffed but secretly enjoyed having Eddie’s head there. Richie was also close to sleeping but then kept getting jolted awake from banging his head on the window, eventually his head ended on top of Eddie’s and he slept like a baby. Bill also ended up closing his eyes for a long period but then shook himself awake, wiping the drool off of his lip. 

After the drive, it was an extremely lazy walk back to their dorms. They all hugged goodbye and went off in their separate ways. As soon as Richie and Eddie arrived in their room, they both collapsed on their beds. Instantly falling asleep. Showering could wait until tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING  
> This is one of my first times tengo to write smut so I’m sorry if it’s not great

The loud ringing of Eddie’s alarm woke the both of them up. Richie had fallen asleep half on his bed and half on the floor so when he woke up, he ended completely on the hard ground.  
“Shit.” He mumbled as he readjusted his glasses that were barely on his face. Eddie woke up a moment later. Unlike Richie, he had tucked himself under the covers and fallen asleep in a normal position. They both ended up changing into their uniforms in different rooms. Richie in the bathroom so he could fix his hair while Eddie changed in the dorm room. 

The morning was spent in the cafeteria, all seven of them sitting at their table and indulging in the college's crappy food. Then the bell rang like it did everyday and they went their separate ways to their classes and wouldn’t see each other again until lunch. 

Lunch came around after what felt like a year and they were all reunited. Lunch was spent like any other day and that was it. Afternoon classes were boring as usual and dinner went by in a breeze. 

“I’m going to take a shower, do you need the bathroom?” Eddie asked before grabbing a towel off the side and throwing it over his shoulder.  
“Nah, you’re good.” Richie replied, a comic open in front of him as he lay on his back. Without another word, Eddie disappeared. 

Eddie’s head was a mess. He felt like several buckets of paint had just been kicked over in his brain and now there was just a pool of murky colour swirling in his mind. He wanted to bash his head against the wall, he couldn’t think straight and it was frustrating him. He liked how Richie looked at him, the soft smile and the caring eyes, he liked his glasses despite Richie’s own hatred towards them, he loved the dark curls that hung low in his face after showering and he liked Richie’s back. As weird as it was, he couldn’t ignore the image of himself caressing Richie’s back, running his fingers over every freckle and matching them up with his fingers. Shit! This is not what he wants. No! He doesn’t like this. He’s not gay. His mum would kill him if he didn’t kill himself first. All while these thoughts spirald through his head, the hot water drowned him in a comforting wave. Eddie stood there, facing the wall while the water ran down his face and dripped from his hair, just thinking. Weighing out his options. He could talk to Richie about these absurd feelings? Possibly lose him if he completely shut him out. He could ask his mum? God no. He couldn’t do that, she would disown him and then his entire family would. Fuck. 

He aggressively grabbed the nob and twisted it, causing the metal to screech and the water to instantly stop. He was in a bad mood, and just to make things worse, he forgot his boxers. It wasn’t a big deal if he didn’t make it a big deal right? Wrong, Eddie pulled the towel from the hook, almost putting a tare in the material in the process, wrapped it around his small waste and opened the door. Only a fraction before he saw Richie standing there, a pair of boxers and a tank top, folded in his hands. He held them out like Eddie did with the teddy, a cheeky grin on his face. Eddie just huffed and reached for them. However to Eddie’s surprise, Richie pulled them back teasingly. The grin remaining on his face.   
“What the fuck, Richard?” Eddie reached out again. One hand tightly gripping the knot on his towel that was keeping the whole thing up.  
“Let me shower with you?” Richie smirked. Of course he was only messing with Eddie but deep inside he wouldn’t have hated taking a shower with the boy, in fact he would have rather enjoyed it.  
“What?” Eddie blinked, not believing the words that just came out of Richie’s mouth.  
“Let me shower with you and you’ll get these back.” Richie smirked. Still trying to mess with Eddie but Eddie just frowned and stept back. He then did something Richie wasn’t expecting, he lifted an arm, inviting Richie into the bathroom. Richie physically stopped breathing and flushed a hot red, dropping the clothes in a pile on the ground. However without acknowledging it, he began to walk forward. He had lost control of his legs and he began getting closer to Eddie who was backing up. Only until he couldn’t get any further away and his back was against the cold wall of the shower. Richie had begun to undo his shirt. It felt like a dream, Richie was sure he would wake up, probably with an aching dick but he would be awake and he’d look over and Eddie would still be sleeping. But when Eddie placed his hands on Rihie’s shoulders, it felt too real to be a dream, and suddenly Richie was shirtless, his glasses discarded on the sink and cold hands roaming a still damp and warm chest. Eddie couldn’t even look at him, causing Richie to pause. His hands dropping to his own sides.  
“Eddie.” Richie whispered, Eddie still looked away, fixing his eyes on the china sink.  
“Eddie, look at me.” Richie ordered and Eddie delivered. Making eye contact was much more difficult than Eddie thought it would be and it took all the power he had not to look away.  
“I won’t do anything you don’t like.” Richie promised. Moving his hands to hold Eddie’s sides. Still watching Eddie’s eyes as they seemed to jitter.   
“Ok.” Eddie muttered, chewing on his bottom lip. Richie began to move his head forward until their foreheads were touching. Richie leaned in to kiss Eddie but Eddie remained still. Their lips connecting but only Richie’s were moving, opening and closing, trying to encourage Eddie to respond but still nothing. So Richie left his lips, abandoning them to move to his neck. Kissing it gently at first but increasingly applying pressure.   
“Richie.” Eddie whispered, his hands in fists on Richie’s chest, he began to push Richie away but Richie wouldn’t let him. Instead he began to kiss Eddie’s neck harder, with more passion. For a moment Eddie thought Richie was some kind of vampire.   
“What we’re...doing...it’s wrong.” Eddie said through heavy breaths. Leaning his head against the wall as he began to feel something lower down.  
“It’s not wrong.” Richie replied, continuing to work on a particular spot on Eddie’s neck that made Eddie sigh in pleasure.   
“It is.” Eddie fought back, still weakly pushing Richie away.   
“You talk too much, Ed’s.” Richie moved up and placed his lips back onto Eddie’s. Only this time Eddie began to respond. He started kissing back, moving with Richie’s lips and tangling his hands behind Richie’s neck. It was cut short much to Eddie’s dismay as Richie kissed his chest. Just above Eddie’s heart and then moved up to his collarbone, biting on it and causing a red mark to begin to form. Eddie’s hands laid on Richie’s shoulders as the boy crouched down slightly, kissing down his stomach and licking the water off of him. Richie then stood back up, meeting Eddie’s lips once again and placing a hand on Eddie’s cheek, pushing his head back slightly as he licked Eddie’s lips and received permission to enter. Exploring his mouth and biting on his lip really caused some arousal in both of them. Richie’s hand dropped to Eddie’s leg, gliding up the side of his thigh under the towel, gradually working it’s way up until he found the knot, causing the towel to completely drop. Revealing Eddie’s erection.   
“Richie.” Eddie moaned into Richie’s mouth. In response Richie pulled away and dropped to his knees. Looking back up at him with endearment in his eyes.  
“If you don’t like anything, just say.” And so it began. Richie began to perform a skill not many people had ever seen, he was amazing at it. That was proven by how fast he managed to get Eddie going. The moaning was intense and thank god for the thick walls. The whole corridor may have heard otherwise. But neither cared as Richie worked his magic and Eddie tangled his fingers in Richie’s hair. Tugging at it occasionally which made Richie moan. Then he began to pull harder as he reached his climax. And Richie took all of it, Eddie slammed his head against the wall as he groaned and just stood there.  
“Was that ok?” Richie stood up, wiping the corners of his mouth then licking his fingers. Eddie just remained breathless for a moment before muttering a   
“Yeah.” And looking into Richie’s eyes. Richie began to walk away, picking up his glasses in the proces.  
“Richie?” Eddie stammered. A blush falling over his pale cheeks. Richie turned to face him, a hand on the doorknob of the bathroom.  
“Thanks.” Eddie muttered. Richie couldn’t believe his ears. Eddie was thanking him for giving him a blowjob? Richie blushed, his ears turning a bright red.  
“Any time.” Richie smirked, playfully looking back at him. That caused Eddie to blush even more. Richie left without another word, pushing the pile of clothes into the room and closing the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best written.

“You did what?” Beverly yelled after gulping a mouthful of iced coffee.  
“I know.” Richie replied. The two were sitting in a coffee shop next to their campus. Yesterday night Richie had texted Beverly “Meet me at Altea Coffee tomorrow at 9” and that was it. Now they were sitting next to the huge window with decorative white lettering and drawings filling the emptiness and Richie was filling Beverly in on all the events of the past few nights.  
“I didn’t actually intend for it to happen.” Richie told her, taking another mouthful of his dark coffee. The first time Beverly saw him drink this dark concucsion made her laugh, he eats fucking strawberry icecream but drinks black coffee.   
“What do you mean you didn’t intend for it to happen? You don’t accidently give someone a blowjob.” She whispered the last part but she had a point. Richie’s eyes grew slightly at the word describing his actions and he almost spat his coffee out.  
“I didn’t think he’d let me.” Richie placed down the mug on the table and leaned back in the chair.   
“Well what are you gonna do now?” The redhead asked. Richie really didn’t know, he shrugged his shoulders in response and licked his bottom lip.   
“I really don’t know.” He admitted after a moment of silence, grabbing his drink and finishing the coffee.  
“Well you better think of something.” She was right. Richie would have to do something at some point. These feelings were just getting stronger each day and it was slowly killing him. He wanted to tell Eddie and after what they did yesterday, how bad could it be?

“Richie! How many times do I have to tell you to pick your clothes up off the floor?” Eddie yelled from the ground. Thankfully he hadn’t found any more socks. He knew now not to touch them. Richie had been in the bathroom. He currently stood in front of the smeared mirror with a towel around his waist and two hands on either side of the sink. He was going to tell Eddie.  
“Sorry!” Richie yelled back. Shaking his head and turning away from the mirror so that he was facing the pile of clothes that consisted of his usual grey jogging bottoms and the green sweater he’d been wearing since the end of secondary school. It still looked massive on him but it was comfortable and Richie would put comfort over fashion any day.   
A few moments passed and Richie emerged. His hands hidden up the sleeves of his sweater. Eddie was just placing a pile of folded clothes onto Richie’s bed. Facing the double doors as he looked at the pink sky. It had been a while since he’d watched a sunset. Maybe Richie would like to watch one with him? No. Bad thoughts. Eddie you don’t like him like that. Are you mad?   
“Eddie?” Richie walked up to him. Standing behind him with a hand resting on the back of his neck, anxiously waiting for the shorter boy to turn around and face him.  
“Rich-” Eddie went to speak but Richie butted in before he could continue.  
“It’s important.” Richie’s eyes fell to the floor, his glasses slipping slightly.  
“What is it?” Eddie replied, looking up at him and watching as he continued to rub his neck. When there was no response Eddie folded his arms over his chest, waiting for Richie to spit it out.  
“I…” Richie trailed off. He couldn’t do it. He promised himself he would tell Eddie, but he couldn’t.  
“Well what is it, Richie?” Eddie tried again, trying to get Richie to speak. But when no words came out, Eddie began to turn away until two hands ended up on his cheeks, tilting his head up until his lips were met with those of Richie’s. It was still, neither of them moved. Eddie’s eyes were still wide with surprise but when Richie didn’t move, Eddie began to respond. His eyes began to flutter as if this was a normal occurance and he began to kiss back, opening his lips slightly and in time with Richie’s who’s lips began to twitch. It felt natural and that scared the both of them. It felt normal. It felt like fireworks and as generic as that was, it was true. Neither of them had ever felt that way before, everything froze and became a beautiful, dream-like haze and neither wanted to ever stop. So they didn’t. They stood there, kissing one another, leaning this way and that. It wasn’t sexual, neither of them wanted that. It was just two guys making out and it felt like heaven. Richie would occasionally bite Eddie’s lower lip and Eddie would hold Richie’s hips. 

Minutes passed and the two were now sat, knee touching knee on Richie’s bed. Eddie began to mess around with his bare feet, placing his right foot on top of Richie’s left foot and giggling at himself.  
“Watcha doing?” Richie wiggled his toes below Eddie’s and leaned back on his hands.   
“Nothing, what are you doing?” Eddie played it off, looking back to see Richie’s face, a gentle smile on his face causing Eddie to smile back at him.   
“About to tell you something.” Richie sat up, still slumping over himself but he could now look Eddie directly in the eye. His smile dropped and he looked scared. Eddie’s eyebrows scrunched in anticipation for what he was about to hear.  
“I...I like you Eddie, I really like you.” He simply said, not wanting to avoid what he needed to say. If he didn’t say it now, he never would.  
“What?” Eddie asked, his eyes following Richie’s as they dropped to the ground.  
“Eddie, I don’t know if you realised...but I don’t just give blowjobs to anyone.” He looked back at Eddie who still looked confused. After a moments silence he asked:  
“But I thought we were just playing?” His voice got increasingly higher as he spoke.  
“Playing? Eddie I don’t fuck around like that.” Richie said, shaking his head slightly and meeting Eddie’s warm eyes.  
“But you can’t like me. That’s not right.” Eddie stated. Everything seemed to be spinning around Eddie. He was in disbelief. He didn’t want Richie to like him because he had listened to his mother talk shit about people like him.  
“Eddie, when will you learn that it’s not wrong, what we do is nobody else's business and if I like dick, if you like dick, then it’s ok.” Richie told him. He was right, it was nobody else’s business what they do together but he couldn’t get his mother’s hateful words out of his head.  
“Richie, you don’t understand.” Eddie gazed at him, tears in his eyes.  
“Then help me understand.” Richie replied, placing a careful hand on Eddie’s leg. Eddie watched the hand curiously.  
“Why do you even like me?” A single tear began to roll down his cheek.  
“Cause you’re Eddie. You’re sweet, you’re nice, you’re handsome and I think I’m falling in love with you.” The last part ended up just falling off his tongue, he spoke too fast and couldn’t catch them before they found their way into Eddie’s head.  
“Love?” Eddie whispered. He’d never used that word to describe someone else other than his mother but was that really love? The word sounded fresh on his tongue and he almost looked surprised at how well it rolled off his tongue.  
“Eddie...you don’t have to feel the same way obviously but I just had to get that out before I went insane.” He went to rest a hand on Eddie’s arm but Eddie stood up, swerving away from his touch.  
“I have to think.” Eddie’s finger tapped the air and he turned on his heels to face the dorm door. Then he huffed and walked out. Leaving Richie on his own in a now empty dorm.


	12. Chapter 12

Richie woke up around two in the morning, he was short of breath and he just remembered being scared, really scared. He had some sort of dream that caused him to break out in a cold sweat. He couldn’t recall what it was, but in all honesty, he didn’t really want to remember it. Nevertheless he sat up, rubbing at his eyes as his mouth opened wide with a yawn. He checked his phone which was still charging and realised the time. His eyes widened but he couldn’t help but glance over to Eddie’s bed. Eddie’s neatly made, untouched bed. That’s not right. Richie got out of bed, feeling the hard wood below his warm feet as he made his way to the bathroom.  
“Eddie?” Richie asked at the closed door, there was no response and the light was off. He made his way, still in the dark towards the balcony. He pulled open the door, a massive gust of wind barged into the room, causing Richie to shiver in his shorts and T-shirt. Still there was no sign of Eddie. Richie rushed over to his phone and unplugged it, unlocking it in a rush and typing in the digits to Eddie’s number.  
Ring, ring, ring. There was no response which led Richie into more panic as he tried the number three more times, typing short messages in between calls. Eventually he gave up and stopped pacing the room and sat on his messy bed. He texted Stanley first, figuring he would probably be awake. He was. Richie asked if he had seen Eddie. Stanley just replied with “no, why?” And so Richie began to explain everything and Stanley offered to help. So off the two went, roaming around the empty corridors with their phone’s flashlights.   
“You go this way, I’ll go that way.” Stanley whispered before turning to his right and walking down yet another empty corridor which took him to the cafeteria area. 

His head was screaming, he buried his face in his palms and just sat there, his feet tapping against the hard floor as tears began to fall from his eyes. He didn’t know what to do except cry, that’s all he’s ever done, cried. But he couldn’t get Richie’s voice out of his head. He was saying that it was ok, that what they had done was acceptable but it wasn’t. He knew that. But Richie was so convincing. Eddie almost for a second believed Richie’s words. But then as if he had teleported back to his home, where his mother slouched in her chair and he sat on the sofa next to her, watching the shitty programmes his mother found entertaining as she would occasionally tell Eddie what a fine woman was on the TV or the pretty young girls who looked too perfect to be real. Eddie just smiled and nodded along. She would tell him how nice it would be for Eddie to marry a girl like the ones on the shows. How lovely their children would be. How perfect his life would be with one of those beautiful women.  
“Eddie!” Stanley shook his shoulder. He’d been sitting there for the past five minutes talking to an unresponsive Eddie. He eventually looked up and was surprised to see Stanley, his eyes slightly tired but still bright.  
“Huh?” Eddie asked. His eyelids hung low with sleep, the tears caused his cheeks to redden and his eyes to puff out.  
“Are you ok?” Stanley asked in that caring way. Leaving his comforting hand on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie began to rub his eyes, wiping away the already drying tears.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. You should go back to your room.” Eddie said quietly, not wanting to cause Stan any more trouble.  
“Richie would kill me if he knew I’d left you in this state.” Stanley looked at him, carefully studying Eddie. He looked exhausted, mentally and physically. Yet there was something behind his eyes. Want? Maybe. He looked like there was something nagging at him. Something he had to spill.  
“Look, I know we don’t talk that much but you can talk to me. Oh and I know the whole situation with Rich.” Stanley told Eddie, leaning on his hand as he waited for Eddie to talk. After a long pause, Eddie began.  
“I guess I’m just conflicted.” He simply stated.  
“How so?” Stanley pried. He knew that if he wanted Eddie to talk, he would have to ask the questions.  
“My mum....she could never...love me again.” He said slowly. He hated that he thought that way but it was true. How could she love her only son who turned out to be a homosexual?  
“Forget your mother for a minute. What do you really want?” Stanley continued. Keeping his voice calm and quiet.  
“What I want?” Eddie repeated. It almost didn’t feel right. He’d never even asked himself that question before. Stanley just nodded in response.  
“I want,” He began, pausing and then smiling at the thought.  
“I want Richie... I want Richie!” He smiled even wider. The sudden realisation caused him to stand up from the table and smile down at Stan.   
“Thank you, Stan!” Eddie thanked the curly haired boy and began to run, picking up the pace as he neared their dorm. Stanley whipped out his phone and gave Richie a call to tell him Eddie was ok and “Oh boy, you have a storm coming.” Which in Richie’s opinion was rather ambiguous and it wasn’t until he was waiting in the dorm for Eddie to burst through and hug him. So tight and close that Richie almost couldn’t breathe.  
“So what does this mean?” Richie asked, hugging the smaller boy back as he placed his head on top of Eddie’s. Who’s cheek was pressed against Richie’s chest, listening to the increasingly loud heart beat.  
“Shhh, just hold me.” Eddie replied, hugging Richie even tighter around the waist. Richie laughed at that but began to walk backwards towards his bed. Leaning back enough to gently fall onto his bed, Eddie still in his arms. The two fell asleep like that. Smiles on both of their faces as Richie held Eddie so tight to his chest that he feared he would crack a rib but that didn’t change either of their positions. And that was the end of that night, falling asleep in one another arms and forgetting about the world and Eddie forgetting about his mother. He didn’t notice it then, but looking back, that was the first time he didn’t hear Myra’s voice in the back of his head, telling him that he was wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING   
> this is the last chapter for this story.   
> Thank you so much for reading I never imagined people would actually like it.  
> So thank you very much.

Two months had passed, Richie had shot three major short films that became well known across the college. His and Eddie’s relationship was going well; Eddie asked Richie to be his boyfriend one night in their dorm. Richie was almost asleep when Eddie asked the question. They even began to hold hands as they walked around the campus and the rest of the Losers enjoyed teasing them. Eddie hadn’t made any more calls home, he used to do that once a month but he hadn’t called his mum for two whole months and he ignored her calls. He knew he would have to talk to her at some point but not just yet.

“Do you fancy going back to that beach this weekend, just the two of us?” Richie asked Eddie. The two were sitting on the floor in their dorm, Richie’s back against his own bed while Eddie rested his head on Richie’s lap, watching Richie as he flipped through the pages of his comic book and tangled his fingers in Eddie’s dark hair.   
“Really?” Eddie asked in disbelief, the two of them had never been anywhere without the others.  
“Yeah, why not?” Richie placed down the comic, folding the corner of the page and leaving it on his bedside table.  
“Then yes, let’s do it.” Eddie said, trying to remain cool but the excitement was evident in his voice. Richie leant forward to place a gentle kiss on Eddie’s anticipating lips. It was only short but that didn’t change the meaning. They remained sitting like that for the rest of the afternoon and eventually went to bed.

The week flew by, Richie blinked and it was friday night, a backpack filled with his overnight stuff. Eddie was already packed of course, he did that when he first got back from classes. He now watched Richie shuffle through his wardrobe and pull out Hawiian shirt after Hawiian shirt. It was quite amusing actually and Eddie had to stifle a laugh a few times.The night went by fairly quietly, they were both tired and subconsciously decided that if they wanted to do anything, it’d be tomorrow in the hotel room. However they did share Eddie’s bed. Richie’s was still covered in clothes and Eddie didn’t fancy sleeping amongst that. 

“Are you ready to leave?” Richie asked from the doorway of the dorm, his backpack over one shoulder and a ridiculous explorer hat he had found at the bottom of his cupboard sat on top of his curls.  
“Yep.” Eddie smiled at him. Putting his converse shoes on and swinging his own bag over both shoulders and reaching to hold Richie’s hand who happily took Eddie’s, entwining their fingers. And they were off on their romantic weekend trip to the seaside. 

The journey there was long, neither could really drive so it was a case of catching the coach there. It wasn’t awful, they both slept most of the way. An earphone each in their ears which linked up to Richie’s phone. Indie tunes flowing into their ears. Eddie ended up falling asleep on Richie’s shoulder, Richie then resting his own head on Eddie’s. Neither woke up until the coach jolted at a hailt.   
“We’re here.” Richie had said with excitement, raising his eyebrows with a gleeful smile. They both grabbed their backpacks from the above racks and made their way to the hotel. They planned to check in, dump their bags and spend the evening on the beach. 

“Come on, Eds!” Richie smiled, looking behind him to see a sprinting Eddie with the biggest smile over his small face. They were running full speed towards the glistening ocean. The beach looked completely different from the last time they came here, it was practically deserted. Either way, Richie and Eddie didn’t care about anyone else but themselves as their toes were covered by the shallow waves. Laughter bubbling out of both their throats as they progressively got deeper into the sea until the waves just brushed their knees. Richie plunged his arms below the surface and pulled out a whopping wave. Chucking an enormous amount of salty water at Eddie who almost fell back from it.  
“Richie!” He screamed. It wasn’t mean or harsh, more playful as he copied what Richie had just done. His splash wasn’t quite as powerful but it did cause Richie’s white tee to be splattered with water droplets. However Eddie became more powerful when he jumped on top of Richie’s back. Pushing him into the water. They were both laughing as everything seemed to go in slow motion. Like in a romance movie. Richie was completely drenched, his white tee becoming see-through and his hair dripping with the salty sea. Similarly, Eddie was soaking, his clothes clinging to his small frame while his hair hung low in his eyes. They continued to mess around, repeatedly pushing one another below the surface and splashing each other. And as the evening came along, they sat on the sand, knees up as they watched the sun set over the horizon. It was perfect to be briefly said. The feeling was whimsical, it felt unreal and almost like they had been transported to a fairytale. Pinks and reds coloured the sky as the sun eventually got lower and the night sky encased the beautiful beach in darkness. The sea became its own starry night, the moon reflections causing tiny specs of white to dance across the oceans waves.   
“Do you want to go back to the hotel?” Eddie asked Richie, who had fallen to lie on his back, creating a layer of sand on his back.  
“Yeah sure, I want to get this sand off!” He said the last part a little louder, shaking his shoulders as the sand barely budged. Eddie laughed at him before standing up, reaching an arm out for Richie to take which he did. The two made their way back, walking slowly and taking in the night sky and the bright lights from the pier, holding hands.

“I’ll shower first?” Richie asked as they entered their hotel room, both removing their shoes and leaving them by the door.  
“Yeah, sure.” Eddie replied, walking to his backpack and taking out his phone. Beverly had sent the both of them a message, making sure they got there safe and sound. Eddie sent a reply to her and tucked his phone back into the bag. He began to peel off his clothes until he was in his boxers and he waited for Richie to come out of the shower. It didn’t take too long before he was walking out in a towel and dripping hair that still slightly smelt of salt.   
“I’ll be back in a moment.” Eddie passed Richie with a smile as he went to clean himself up. Richie got dressed into another pair of shorts and a t-shirt. It was pretty warm in the hotel and since there was a double bed, he didn’t want to keep messing around with the duvet. He then hid himself under the covers. His glasses neatly folded on the bedside table which held a lamp and a place mat. Minutes later Eddie emerged, already dressed in a large t-shirt and jogging bottoms. He made his way over to the bed and tucked himself under.  
“Today was a good day.” Richie said, looking up at the ceiling with an arm behind his head.  
“Yeah it was.” Eddie replied, staring at the ceiling for a moment before turning onto his side. Richie also turned to face the opposite direction so they were back to back.

Probably five minutes had passed and neither had said a word until Eddie whispered a:  
“Richie? Are you awake?” To which Richie rolled over to face Eddie who coincidentally turned to face him.  
“No.” Richie joked with a smile on his face. There was silence then. But Eddie felt the sudden need to get closer, so he did. He shifted his body until they were almost nose to nose. Then in a slow, careful movement, Eddie leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Richie’s lips. Richie instantly responded. Eddie then began to open his mouth wider and smiled into the kiss, it was sloppy but passionate and both boys felt that something lower down. Eddie was the first to do something about it, he straddled Richie’s hips which took the boy now below by surprise. They continued to kiss, mouth moving in time. It was rougher than ever before but they seemed to like it like that. Richie moaned when Eddie shifted slightly, lowering his body so that he could kiss Richie’s neck. Nibbling tenderly at first but getting more rough. Moving his head as he grinded below.  
“Eddie...I didn’t know you...were this….fucking good.” Richie’s head tilted back in pleasure. Between me and you, Eddie had done his research. He had never even considered watching porn. He always thought it was kind of useless until Richie had given him that blowjob in the shower. Then he began to miss the feeling of Richie’s lips in special places so decided to delve into the world of porn. And after spending multiple showers with his phone resting on the sink while he stood in the shower and jerked off, he eventually learnt what other people seemed to enjoy so he thought he’d put that knowledge to practice.  
“I learn from the best.” He looked up at Richie, breathing along his neck as he kissed along his jaw line and finding his way back to Richie’s peach lips. Connecting them in a hot kiss. After another moment, Eddie abandoned them and tugged at the bottom of Richie’s t-shirt, beginning to pull it up and over his head. Eddie smiled down at the pale body below him. He’d never had the proper opportunity to actually look at him, see all the grooves and dips in his body, all the freckles over his stomach and his smooth skin. Richie watched him as he leaned down and began to kiss Richie’s chest. First placing a soft kiss in the centre of his chest then dragging it out to above his heart. Just like what Richie had done to Eddie that time. Biting at the soft spot and causing a mark to form. Richie reached to touch Eddie but Eddie caught his hands and tangled his fingers with Richie’s, pushing them back until they were either side of his head. Eddie liked to be dominant. It was something he had never experienced before and never particullarly wanted but now, now all he wanted to do was fuck Richie. Eddie continued to work on making marks up and down Richie’s stomach until he got below his belly button. Eddie could feel Richie below him. He could feel the growing erection. But as Eddie began to pull down the shorts and boxers, Richie stopped him.  
“Are you sure, Ed’s?” Richie asked in a caring and tender voice.  
“I am, are you?” He replied. His fingers latched onto the top of his boxers. Richie nodded slowly, he was sure but he’d never bottomed before and honestly, he was nervous. Eddie smiled and continued to pull Richie’s boxers lower and lower until they stopped at his knees. He next reached over to the drawer, pulling out a tube of lube and a condom...got to keep it hygenic.  
“Since when was that there?” Richie asked, watching Eddie open the cap and squeeze onto his fingers.  
“Since when you had your shower, I slipped it in just in case.” He smirked as he reached lower down, shifting his own body so that he could reach. Richie’s cheeks flushed a hot red at the feeling of Eddie’s fingers touching him. Then when he actually entered and everything went off from there.   
“Oh fuck!” Richie screamed in pleasure, his head hitting the pillow behind his head as Eddie rocked back and forward. Grunting with every other move. Eddie kissed Richie occasionally, especially when Richie would moan. Eddie had removed his shirt at some point and his pants and joggers were discarded somewhere on the hotel floor.  
“Is this good?” Eddie asked. Looking at Richie from above. Both of their faces were flushed with red and sweat was forming on both of their foreheads.  
“This is...fucking amazing, Eddie.” Richie moaned as he got closer to his climax, hands trailing down Eddie’s back, feeling the smooth but damp surface.  
“Good. I’m close...are you?” Eddie pushed that little bit harder, feeling himself reach his peak.  
“Yeah, god I’m so close.” Richie’s head flung back as Eddie pounded even harder, hitting that sweet spot everytime. Then he finally came, the white liquid covering his own stomach as well as flicking Eddie’s who only moments later, reached that point and was pulling out of Richie. Breathing heavily and flopping next to Richie. They both then just lay there. Looking at one another.  
“Enjoyed that?” Eddie questioned, still catching his breath.  
“Holy shit! That was incredible!” Richie breathed. Running a hand through his curls as he beamed at a rather pleased Eddie. Then there was a silence, just their heavy breathing and quiet chuckles.  
“I love you, Eddie.” Richie smiled. He wanted to tell Eddie that sooner but he just couldn’t bring himself to say it. Then when Eddie smiled back at him with the softest, most heart warming smile, he knew he had nothing to fear.  
“I love you too.” And then Eddie placed a short peck on Richie’s lips and snuggled close to him. Wrapping his pale arms around Richie’s waist and holding him close. Richie just held him close.


End file.
